


In Your Embrace I Found Myself

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: For Tales Femslash week day 7: free for all. The ladies' first times with each other.





	1. Veleanor

Eleanor sighed as she stepped up to her apartment with the prospect of yet another night alone in her all-too quiet home. She missed the sense of belonging constant company brought. Out of habit, she checked the mailbox, scanning across the bills without really taking them in before she spotted the personalized letter. Even before she read Velvet’s name, her heart beat agreeably in her chest at the recognition of her elegant handwriting. How long had it been since she’d seen the woman? Months at least.

Throwing the bills onto her counter to look at later, she plopped down in the nearest armchair and ripped the letter open quickly. The entire letter was written in that same elegant script. It was a little difficult to read, but it was beautiful and a comforting reminder of the kind woman buried beneath Velvet’s hard exterior.

_Dear Eleanor,_

_Phi and I were wondering if you would not mind joining us for Christmas Eve this year. I am sure you miss your family Christmases as much as I do, and poor Phi has never had any to begin with. I know we can’t replace your family, but I thought we could at least make the holiday seem a little less lonely for each other._

_P.S. Don’t invite the others. I would like to keep this a private affair._

_Velvet_

Eleanor fingered the word ‘private’, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She would like nothing more.

Velvet handed Eleanor another mug of hot cocoa, chuckling at the woman’s fluster.

“I could have gotten it myself.”

“I like playing waitress,” she said, settling back beside Eleanor on the couch.

“She means it,” Phi cut in from the other side of her. “She never lets me help in the kitchen.” He was pouting, and Velvet reached over to pat his head.

“Can’t I play big sis a bit longer? I won’t be able to forever.”

He mumbled something about not being her brother, but he did a poor job of hiding how pleased he was. Finishing his own mug of cocoa, he set it on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch cushions. Velvet watched him happily, noticing the way his eyes slid closed before snapping back open repeatedly.

“You should head to bed. It’s late.”

“Don’t need a bedtime,” he protested, but his eyes slipped closed once again. The malak sighed sleepily before finally rising. He smiled at Eleanor. “It was nice seeing you again, Eleanor.”

“You, too. We should get together more often.”

“I’d love that!” he exclaimed, sending pleading eyes Velvet’s way.

“Don’t worry, Phi, she’ll still be here in the morning.”

“I will?” Eleanor looked shocked.

Velvet turned her body in toward her. “It is late, after all. What sort of friend would I be to kick you out at his hour?”

“But where will I sleep?” she asked, wringing her hands.

“In my bed, of course.” She gave a half-serious smirk, loving the way Eleanor flipped out at the suggestion.

“But, Phi—” she cut herself off, turning frantically to him, “Velvet’s right, you need to head to bed now.”

He frowned. “Stop treating me like a child.” Sighing, he relented. “Kay, but you better still be here in the morning. I still haven’t given you my present.”

Eleanor’s face lit up. “You got me a present?”

“Yep.” He grinned. “So, you have to be here to get it.”

“I will,” she said sincerely. Only once the boy had scampered upstairs did she turn back to the daemon with frantic eyes. “Why would you say something like that in front of him?”

Velvet shrugged. “You asked.”

She could practically see steam coming from her ears. “I am perfectly fine sleeping here on the couch.” Eleanor crossed her arms defiantly.

Velvet leaned closer, whispering in an inviting tone, “I’m not.”

Velvet almost missed the woman’s shiver. “Uh.” She studied her face in the flickering light. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because, well…” She looked away toward the fireplace. “It’s been so long and I just figured you didn’t think of me that way.” By the end of her sentence her voice deflated.

Velvet leaned her head against her shoulder, looking at the blazing fire as well. “I needed time to adjust.” Her tone was quietly sincere, and Eleanor’s hand came up to brush at her hair. The touch was soothing, and Velvet let her eyes close to focus better on it.

“Then, how long have you liked me?”

Velvet smiled. “Since you agreed to help Phi.”

Eleanor’s hand stilled. “But I was so hard on you. How did you even know I could be trusted?”

“I didn’t, but you couldn’t be all bad if you tied yourself to a random malak just to help him out.” Eleanor’s hand resumed its caress. “Your turn.”

“Hmm?”

“Since when have you liked _me_?”

She could feel Eleanor’s body tense a bit. “I found you attractive from the beginning. I mean, your outfit was so revealing.” When Velvet chuckled, she added quickly, “I couldn’t help it! It wasn’t until much later when I realized it was more than physical attraction. Aball probably. It was pretty shocking to actually see how you used to be. All I wanted to do then was make it a reality. I wanted to give you the life you deserved.”

Velvet turned her gaze upward, taking in the seriousness on the other woman’s face. “Hey.” She prodded her forehead against hers before nipping at her bottom lip. “I’m dealing.”

Eleanor met her eyes for a second before crashing their lips together in something more substantial. Her arms wrapped around Velvet’s neck, holding her snug against her. Velvet revealed in it, deepening their kiss. It was comforting in a way she hadn’t felt in years, like the security her sister’s smiling face used to bring her. She’d taken on such a defense mechanism these past years, thought it was the only way she could continue to survive, but here with Eleanor’s body so close to hers, she wondered if she could let herself be protected for once. She gave over all dominance to the exorcist who noticed, cracking an imploring eye at her. Velvet shook her head as best she could without breaking their kiss.

Eleanor closed her eye again, and Velvet let hers close as well, hands gripping at her shoulders. She let the other woman push her back against the couch’s arm. Soon Eleanor was straddling her thighs, attempting to catch her breath. She made a beautiful sight, flushed face and panting breathes.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

Velvet knew she meant more than whether or not she was ready to become intimate. She was asking if she was ready to allow herself to be this vulnerable. A part of her clung to that last bit of security, but looking at the concern on the woman’s face, she knew this was what she needed. Nodding, she leaned up, catching her lips again. This time she wrapped her arms around her back, flushing them together.

“It’s hot,” the woman muttered against her lips.

It was. It wasn’t the smartest decision, but Velvet trusted that Laphicet would stay in his room, so she slipped her hand under Eleanor’s reindeer sweater to feel the smooth skin of her back. “Let’s get these off, then.”

There was only a second of hesitation before Eleanor complied. She lifted the sweater right off herself, tossing it to the floor. Her bra was simple white silk, but Velvet’s attention was caught more by the large scar right along the incline of her breasts.

Her hand traced at the marred flesh. “What,” her voice caught in her throat, “what happened?”

Eleanor bowed her head, eyes dark. “It’s from when I lost my family.” She answered so quietly Velvet barely made out the words.

Velvet cradled her face. “I’m sorry.”

There was moisture in her eyes, but Eleanor was on her again, hands  roaming to her torso now in turn. It appeared this was something they both needed, a personal release. She let Eleanor take her mouth for a long while before breaking away to toss aside her own tacky Christmas themed top. Unlike her, Eleanor wasted no time in feeling along her breasts proper. Instead of unhooking the bra, she pulled the fabric down so her breasts peeked from above the material.

She sighed pleasantly. “Beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Eleanor shook her head. “You don’t have to say that.”

Velvet narrowed her eyes. “It’s true.” She unhooked her bra, tugging it off her arms to take her full torso in. She gave a gentle kiss to the tail end of the scar right above her right nipple. “Absolutely beautiful.” The exorcist was straight out crying now, and Velvet kissed the corners of her eyes. “Hey,” she soothed, bringing the woman’s face to her chest, “you are perfect.”

“How could I have ever hated you?” she sobbed.

It wasn’t the sort of question that required answering, so Velvet just continued to hold her until her tears ceased. When they did, the woman began to kiss and nip at the chest in front of her. Velvet gave a quiet moan, instantly longing for more. “Eleanor,” she sighed. Eleanor found her nipple, kissing at it sweetly before sucking it in with remarkable suction. Velvet tugged her closer, seeking as much of her mouth as she could get. Eleanor smiled around her, hand coming up to tease at the opposite nipple. Velvet’s moans were less quiet now as heat surged to her groin. “More,” she demanded.

Eleanor gave her one more kiss before standing to remove her wool skirt, then white panties. She reached for her thigh-highs, but Velvet caught her wrist.

“Leave them,” she said through her embarrassment.

Eleanor blushed but nodded. She stared at her, obviously waiting for her to remove her own pants. Her hands trembled despite herself as she did. Eleanor was honestly too mouthwatering in just those thigh-highs. When she was finished, she knocked Eleanor back so that she was the one straddling her now. “I think I’m losing my sanity.”

Eleanor laughed. “Are you serious? You should see yourself, all those muscles.”

Velvet laughed as well. “Your legs are the embodiment of sin.”

There was a flicker of confliction at her words, but then the other woman grinned. “Good.”

Velvet gave a true smirk this time. “You wouldn’t mind if I tasted them, would you?” Her only reply was a whimper. Taking that was a go-ahead, the daemon kissed at the top of each thigh, admiring the contrast between pure black fabric and milky skin. Then her attention fell on the true prize, nestled there between them. Eleanor gulped when her face nuzzled into her. She flicked an experimental tongue out, smirking wider at the way Eleanor squirmed in response. “Do you like that?” Eleanor didn’t reply, but her hand found her hair and pushed her that much closer.

She licked at her lips, surprised by how moist she already was. Her tongue slid inside easily, and Eleanor’s thighs clenched around her so tight it was nearly painful. With one hand, she thumbed over her clit, knowing that this always eased her own tension the most.

“Oh, holy—” Velvet looked up to see her biting her lip as a hand rubbed at her breast. With renewed passion, she thrusted her tongue at her walls, feeling the trembling in her thighs rise with each stroke. It wouldn’t be long at this rate.

Eleanor panted open mouthed now, eyes going hazy. Velvet brought her free hand down to touch herself, focusing on her partner’s shuddering breath. At the very last second, all the exorcist’s muscles clenched, and Velvet pulled back just a fraction. Clear liquid leaked out in a thin layer. Velvet didn’t realize she was staring until Eleanor rolled her legs away from her so that she could sit up again.

“Lay back,” she ordered.

When she did, Eleanor brought her face down to her core. “Ah.” Just one touch and she felt lost completely. It was indescribable, so strong, so carnal, this desire for more. This instinctual craving was the most balanced she had felt between the daemon she was now and the girl she used to be. She arched her back giving her even more to work with. Eleanor wasted no time in taking full advantage, holding her up that much higher by her buttocks. Nosing at her clit, she nibbled at her outer lips before licking at her walls. Her movements were different from Velvet’s had been, more explorative, as if she had been planning this moment for a long time. Velvet gripped at the couch, straining not to let her daemon claw out to literally tear into the fabric. Her mind flooded, everything besides sensation and desire becoming far too much trouble to focus on. If anything, she was losing herself even quicker than Eleanor had, but with the feel of that torturously wet tongue so deep inside her, she could not care less. The pressure building inside her was already higher than she had ever felt it, and she could only imagine how amazing the release would be. Eleanor was now squeezing at her ass and she _wanted_ to let go. She wanted nothing more than to drift into the aftermath and land right into Eleanor’s welcoming embrace.

“I’m gonna—” she was quick to warn, holding on just long enough for her to pull away before willing herself with everything she had. A shrill cry fell from her lips, much louder than she should have, but she no longer had it in her to care right then. She sighed as the momentary euphoria wore off, reaching out for the other woman who was quick to nestle herself atop her.

“We shouldn’t stay here. At least make ourselves decent.”

“Shh. Let’s just stay like this for a bit longer.”

Eleanor let out her own satisfying sigh. “Okay,” she agreed, pressing her cheek even further into her bosom as Velvet’s arms came around her back.

 


	2. Ristelle

Rita had never had these sorts of thoughts before meeting Estelle, let alone the _feelings_ that accompanied them. Of course, she knew the technicalities of sex, but it had never seemed necessary to investigate how things worked between women. Even now, she assumed it could not be too difficult to wing, but she wanted to make absolutely sure to treat Estelle right. This was why she found herself looking up porn—for purely research purposes, mind you—despite the blush it sprouted and the haze it brought to her mind. It was all so lewd, and imagining Estelle in similar circumstances was entirely too much, so much so that Rita literally slammed her laptop shut to rid herself of the images.

Despite everything, she still could not put aside the notion that she was getting ahead of herself. Sure, they were living together, and sure they shared a bed each night, but that still did not mean Estelle was ready for that sort of relationship—or that she even wanted one.

It was Valentine’s day. Estelle had worn one of the few glamorous royal dresses she had decided to keep for such special occasions. It was the color of sea form and accented beautifully with the simple silver ornaments she wore on her ears and neck. Rita longed to brush against the delicate skin along the neckline but settled for praising her appearance and handing her the finely wrapped storybook about headstrong heroines she had found. Estelle beamed, handing over her own gift, a handcrafted miniature of Aspio. Rita didn’t know what to say, so she gave her a kiss instead. When she pulled back there was something there in Estelle’s eyes, but the woman soon smiled in return.

It was not until nightfall, when she settled herself in a cuddle against her chest and Estelle let out an irritated groan that Rita realized she had allowed her insecurities to once again cloud her analysis of the situation.

“Riitaa,” she whined, pulling the woman’s face up to meet hers. The bedside lamp was still on, so Rita could make out the annoyance written across her features. “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

That was a silly question. Rita gave her a kiss laced with sweetness, but this only made Estelle groan again.

“No, kiss me like you mean it.”

Rita paused. So, there it was. She was still hesitant, one because she had never done this (never done anything with anyone besides Estelle for that matter) and because she was loath to get ahead of herself. As soon as her tongue peeked out, though, Estelle’s sneaked its way around hers. It was…addictive, the warm, slick feel of her, the heat spreading under her skin.

Kissing soon turned into more as Estelle’s hand cupped at her breast. Rita was surprised at her boldness (considering she presumed the other woman was just as ignorant as she was), but the touch was not unwelcome. Actually, it was satisfying in a way that could only be described as agonizingly not satisfying enough. The skin burned, aching for skin-on-skin contact. She broke away to plead for it, as horrifying as it was to hear the trembling tone of her voice.

Estelle smiled that sweet smile she had come to love so much before doing one better. She rucked her night shirt up to her underarms, revealing her heated flesh. Then before Rita could comprehend what was happening, all thoughts turned to mush as wetness swept across the sensitive nubs there, one after the other. It was maddening, the alteration between the cool night air and the wet warmth. Rita’s fingers found purchase in the baby blue bedsheets as little cries escaped her. It was only when Estelle came back up to kiss her again that she realized what she had been doing. It made the kiss that much more tantalizing and spurred her own boldness.

“Whoa. Uh, would you like me to..?” she left the words hanging, hoping she could gather her meaning.

Estelle’s pinched face told she did not know exacting what she meant, but she nodded regardless. Rita slithered downward, nose trailing against her torso. Estelle gave a slight shiver when Rita’s fingers curled at the hem of her pajama bottoms. With a gasp, Rita tugged them down, eyes taking in the gorgeous view of her lacy pink panties. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she forced a gulp down.

“You…were planning this?”

Estelle giggled at her expense. “I mean, we have been together for a while now.” She made it sound so logical. Rita suddenly felt beyond stupid.

Instead of wallowing in her failings, she pushed onward, slipping the thin fabric out of the way. She was met with soft pink curls, and without thinking, she gave them a tiny kiss. Estelle’s thighs shifted in an attempt to rub together.

“Rita,” she whined, breathy and extremely cute.

There was no way she could deny her now (if ever), so she focused what she could of her mind onto those porn videos she had seen. She tongued at her clit, using only the tiniest scrap of teeth at the end. The gasp Estelle made at the contact sent a pleasant jolt up her spine. As she moved down to her slick opening, she made even more noise, shuddering moans and broken pleas. They weren’t like the porn videos, these were better. They were _lovely_ , and Rita knew without a doubt that if she continued to hear them every single day for the rest of her life she would never grow tired of them.

Her tongue was still licking at the opening when Estelle’s hand tangled in her short hair. “I want…inside.”

Rita shivered now, before giving her what she knew she wanted. It was perfect. Smooth walls of flushed flesh constricting around her, a tangy yet sweet taste, and thighs pressing around her. She let one hand message one meaty thigh while the other teased at her clit again. Her eyes flicked up just in time to see Estelle throw her head back in a fit of passion. Her chest heaved. It didn’t take her long, but Rita hadn’t expected her too. She hadn’t exactly planned on tasting her climax, but well, Estelle wasn’t exactly prepared or coherent enough to warn her in time, but luckily it was less unpleasant than she had hypothesized. Perhaps it was all the fruit and nuts the princess enjoyed, but the taste was actually fairly pleasant.

Rita curled on her side beside her, watching as the woman caught her breath. When she had, she looked apologetic.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to—I just—”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Rita took her hand, kissing at her knuckles. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Estelle sighed before her eyes widened a small fraction. “Oh! What about you?”

“Hmm?” she murmured tiredly.

“Don’t you want me to…return the favor?” The end of the sentence faltered a bit.

Now that she mentioned it, her skin was still on fire. “Uh…sure…you don’t have to do _that_ , though, you know.”

“Ah, oh.” Her face lit in understanding and she giggled. “This is pretty silly, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, you’d think we were both virgins or something.”

This caused Estelle to give an adorable snort of laughter. Without thinking, Rita leaned in to kiss her before giving her own apology. It took a second for Estelle to comprehend. “No big deal,” she said even though she was blushing.

Estelle trailed at Rita’s thigh with feather light fingertips before pushing up against her core through her sleep shorts. She licked at her lips. “Would you mind taking those off?” There was just a hint of authority to her voice but it was enough to make Rita’s insides squirm. Without a moment’s hesitation, she did so, sighing in relief when the princess’ hand met her bare skin. At first it was a tickling sensation, just a prickling on her skin that called for more. But then her movements increased, rougher and more disjointed, and her body squirmed on impulse for more contact.

“Ngh. E—stelle,” she ground through her teeth, not even sure what she was begging for except that she continue.

Estelle kissed at her collarbone, whispering a quiet promise against her skin. One finger slipped inside making her gasp. Then suddenly there was another. It was too much too fast, and Rita grasped onto the other woman’s shoulder. When the fingers began to move back and forth inside her, her nails bit into the woman’s skin. Estelle didn’t seem to mind, instead stroking at her relentlessly, humming little assurances that it was fine, that she would make it all better. The oddest thing about this all was that Estelle was acting a bit off from usual. It was erotic in its own way, and soon Rita was losing herself as well.

The princess’ hand came away wet and sticky, and for a brief moment, Rita wondered if she would lick herself clean like in the videos, but she reached over to the bedside table for a tissue. Rita expelled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. At least Estelle wasn’t quite that far from innocent yet.

Hand clean, she tugged Rita’s head back to her chest as it had been to begin with. She hummed a children’s lullaby while playing with Rita’s hair. “Thank you, Rita.”

Even though she couldn’t see her face, Rita diverted her eyes. “What for?”

“For the best Valentine’s day.”

Her chest warmed. “Same to you.”

Estelle kissed the top of her head before finally turning the lamp off.


End file.
